starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Obi-Wan LG
''', a la página de Discusión de Obi-Wan LG! Si tienes cualquier duda, déjame un mensaje y lo reponderé lo más rápido que pueda Imágenes Hola, Obi-Wan LG. Veo que te estas adaptando perfectamente al sistema de edición wiki. Sin embargo debo pedirte, que por razones legales, debes cumplimentar los datos de las imágenes tal y cómo se indica en la Guía de uso de imágenes. Si tienes cualquier duda, puedes contactar con cualquiera de los administradores. Un saludo. 14:52 17 may 2009 (UTC) :*Veo que estas actualizando las imágenes que subiste. Excelente. He redirigido también las imágenes que habías subido con prefijo de píxeles. Algunas son un poco demasiado pequeñas así que estaría bien subirlas a su tamaño original. En cualquier caso, ya no hay prisa pues al no tener ya el prefijo no se borran. 12:39 19 may 2009 (UTC) :*Todavía subes imágenes sin la tabla de información. Si no se las pones serán borradas.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 21:28 28 jul 2009 (UTC) :*Si sigues subiendo imágenes si la tabla de informacvión completa, van a seguir siendo borradas. Cualquier duda remítete a la Guía de uso de imágenes.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 21:57 3 ago 2009 (UTC) Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma Saludos Obi-Wan LG... Solo comentándote que la sección de apariciones en el artículo Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma ya me correspondía, pero ya que lo finalizaste, no queda más remedio... 17:29 7 jun 2009 (UTC) Saludos Estuve en la página de Star Wars Wiki Sistema de rangos y vi tu solicitud por allí perdida. Se me hace raro que no tu solicitud no fuera escuchada. ¿Desde cuando pediste un maestro? Si no es demaciado tarde y aún quieres uno, avisame. Tengo algunas misiones que ofrecerte. :D --Lop-Har Kela 05:58 20 jul 2009 (UTC) Misiones como aprendiz de Alharo Voy a ir colocando aquí las misiones que te voy asignando y muy bien, me gusta mucho tu trabajo sigue así, te dejo ahora las misiones 4. 5. y 6, ya sabes, bien traducido, con categorías, Apariciones, todo. Espero tu confirmación. Recuerda, la misión 1. es permanente. Por último sería bueno que nos comunicáramos por Messenger por cualquier cosa, facilita la comunicación. --Lop-Har Kela 18:48 26 jul 2009 (UTC) *Vas muy bien Obi, he revisado todo y muy bien, con respecto a A-17 está así bien, pero redirije Alpha a Alfa, que es una pagina de desambiguación. Pienso que ya debes subir de rango, la misión creo servirá para eso. --Lop-Har Kela 21:14 22 ago 2009 (UTC) #En cualquier página que visites, si ves una cita o dialogo que te llame la atención la deberás copiar y poner en la página de cita del día, para que aparesca en nuestra página de inicio.--Lop-Har Kela 19:40 24 jul 2009 (UTC) #Te encomiendo la siguiente misión. La Batalla de la Luna de Jade, una batalla importante para el Escuadrón Pícaro, pues fue de las primeras con la colaboración de Kasan Moor, previo a esta era una lider piloto de TIEs. Puedes apoyarte en su página en ingles. #Muy bien! me gustó como quedó lo de la batalla en la luna Jade, pues viendo que lo hiciste muy bien, y tú disponibilidad, te asigno otra misión que le iba a dar a alguien más. Se trata de otra batalla importante de Luke y el Escuarón Pícaro, es la Segunda Batalla de Thyferra (Guerra Civil Galáctica), porque aquí terminó la Crisis de Kohl Seerdon. Asi que adelante, lo repido otra vez, apoyarte en su página en ingles. --Lop-Har Kela 00:08 26 jul 2009 (UTC) #Bien para continuar con tus misiones necesitas digamos un Carguero ligero, crea ésta página, puedes apoyate en la versión en ingles. #Después nos concentraremos en uno de este tipo, un Carguero ligero YT-1300, es un modelo corelliano muy reconocido por todo fan a Star Wars. Apoyate en su página en ingles de la Wiki. #Necesitas a un corelliano pora hacer este trabajo, completa esa página entonces. #Te mando a la Misión a Rattatak, la página está hecha pero tiene muchas cosas por mejorar, además en la página en ingles ponle la Interwiki a la nuestra. Ya he visto que haces buen trabajo azuleando, hazlo si lo ves conveniente. #Llegarás al Castillo de Ventress allí en el planeta Rattatak. Donde lucharas con Aidus para rescatar a Alpha-17. Crea esas páginas. #En la siguiente misión tendrás un Combate con sables de luz viajarás en un Caza estelar Alfa-3 clase Nimbus Ala-V a Korriban donde combatirás con Tol Skorr un Jedi Oscuro, uno de los Acólitos Oscuros del Conde Dooku lucharás por conseguir un Holocrón Sith como recompensa obtendrás un Cristal de sable láser. Como siempre crea las paginas o si la página es un esbozo complétala, ponles tabla de información categorías, apariciones y fuentes sin olvidar las interwikies tanto en nuestra pagina en español como en la página en ingles. #Relacionada a la misión anterior crea la página del comic Star Wars Republic 63: Striking from the Shadows. Halcón Milenario Saludos, soy Darth Revan 1º ¿El Halcón Milenario es un YT-1300f o un YT-1300p? Usuario:DarthRevan1ºof the sith 14:16 ago 2009 (UTC) Categorías Antes de crear una categoría trata de averiguar si ya existe con un nombre distinto al que pensabas. Muchas de las categorías que existen en esta wiki están enlazadas a la Wookieepedia, por lo que si entras en la categoría en inglés... puede ser que encuentres el enlace al nombre correcto de la categoría. En cuanto a la categoría de lugares... aunque lugares planetarios sería más correcto... por tradición estamos usando Categoría:Lugares por planeta. En cualquier caso... si finalmente es necesario crear la categoría... sería muy recomendable enlazarla con la categoría equivalente en inglés (tanto de aquí hacia allí cómo al revés) para que en un futuro pueda usarse como referencia en caso de duda. Un saludo. --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 11:42 11 ago 2009 (UTC) Maestro Hola Obi-Wan LG, una pregunta: quieres ser mi maestro?.Piensalo y repondeme a mi pagina de discusión.Saludos...--El anakin 02:15 17 ago 2009 (UTC) Artículo Destacado Saludos, Obi-Wan LG. He notado que en tu subpágina de proyectos indicas que quieres que el artículo Transporte de Artillería para Terreno Inestable sea un Artículo Destacado. Para pre-nominarlo (pues sólo los administradores podemos nominar directamente), añádelo aquí, con notas alusivas si las requiere (por ejemplo, enlaces en rojo en la introducción, etc). Si es de suficiente calidad y tiene pocos fallos, será nominado directamente, y ahí se harán los comentarios y votos.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 22:34 17 ago 2009 (UTC) :*Transporte de Artillería para Terreno Inestable ya está nominado a AD, por si quieres checarlo. Por cierto, gracias por subir la imagen del Mapa Estelar de Manaan, ya había intentado subirla muchas veces pero extrañamente nunca pude, siempre marcaba error.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 22:18 21 ago 2009 (UTC) Batallas Hola, Obi-Wan LG. He notado que te has dispuesto a trabajar en el artículo de la Batalla de Bothawui, me parece muy bien, pero sabes que es parte del [[Star Wars Wiki: Proyecto The Clone Wars|Proyecto The Clone Wars]]. Puedes hacerlo, no hay ningún problema, lo que sí te recomendaría es que si deseas contribuir de manera abierta en el proyecto te inscribas en él. Si lo deseas avísame. Saludos :) 21:00 19 ago 2009 (UTC) :Bueno, he revisado tus ediciones al artículo y te digo que está muy bien lo que haz hecho hasta ahora, pero recuerda que las especies son en minúscula y no es "Escuadrón Oro", es "Escuadrón Dorado". Saludos :) 00:21 21 ago 2009 (UTC) :Hola, Obi-Wan LG. Debido a que has participado en el Proyecto The Clone Wars es mi deber decirte que en él se va a iniciar un sistema de expansión de artículos, algo parecido al hiperimpulsor, aunque no cada mes sino hasta que el artículo quede totalmente expandido. Ésto nos ayudará a hacer más eficiente el proyecto. Si deseas o no participar dime. Saludos :) 21:24 24 ago 2009 (UTC) :En verdad, muchas gracias por haber terminado el artículo de la Batalla de Bothawui. Como en la Wookieepedia los artículos de las batallas los quieren hacer todos destacados, nos hemos esforzado para traducirlos de igual manera. El artículo te quedó muy bien. En cualquier momento uno de los Inquisidores lo nominará. Es de vital importancia crear artículos destacados en el proyecto, y una ayuda como la que has brindado hace mucha falta, créeme. Veo que haz elegido expandir el artículo del primer droide táctico de Christophsis, perfecto, sabes, cuando lo hice solo me interesaba azulear el artículo de la Batalla de Christophsis, y me parece muy bien que decidas expandirlo. Puedes unirte a otros artículos dentro del proyecto si deseas, pues son muchos, e incluso, ya que veo que tienes mucho dominio del sistema de la wiki, si te interesa uno de los artículos que tomé, dime y podemos ponernos de acuerdo para trabajarlo ambos. Gracias por todo, Enhorabuena.:) Lord David Ascenso y aprendiz Hola Obi-Wan, ya estás a punto de tener el rango de Caballero a falta de un voto que presumiblemente llegará muy pronto. Por ello, ya que Caballerojediskywalker solicitó ser tu aprendiz y Lord David tiene ya muchos pupilos, he solicitado que Caballerojediskywalker sea formalmente tu aprendiz. Puedes ver ambas situaciones aquí Star Wars Wiki:Sistema de rangos/Ascensos de rango. Un saludo. Para cualquier cosa no dudes en consultarme --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 13:10 30 ago 2009 (UTC) *Felicitaciones Obi, lo has hecho muy bien, estoy muy contento por todo lo que has hecho, como dijo Yoda, no más entrenamiento es necesario. Espero que todos los aprendices de la Wiki lo hagan tanbíen como tú, y que hagas buen trabajo con tus aprendices. --Lop-Har Kela 23:40 30 ago 2009 (UTC) Aprendiz Saludos Obi-Wan,primero, felicitaciones por tu acenso,segundo,veo que has dejado un mensaje en mi pagina de discusion,quiero que seas mi maestro a si que esperare que me acepten como tu aprendiz oficial.Saludos.--CaballeroSkywalker 16:57 31 ago 2009 (UTC) Bueno, ya que soy tu aprendiz,esta es mi primera pregunta:¿como se obtienen las etiquetas del usuario?--Skywalker 17:25 31 ago 2009 (UTC) Quiero que me llames Bien, lo estado pensado y quiero que me llames Skywalker a secas.Saludos maestro.--Skywalker 22:39 31 ago 2009 (UTC) Sigo sin entender Sigo sin entender,cuando copio la etiqueta como lo explica no logro pegarlo en mi pagina de usuario,¿¿como lo logro?!.gracias maestro--Skywalker 23:05 31 ago 2009 (UTC) Firma Hola, simplemente comentarte que debes mantener tú apodo en tu firma tal y como indica la Política sobre firmas. --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 14:52 1 sep 2009 (UTC) Mi Msn Maestro mi Msn es lucialopezcapobila@hotmail.com,cuando puedas dame el tuyo.Saludos ¡y Que la fuerza te acompañe! es tuyo? Es tuyo el el msn:adso_c_ll@hotmail.com?,si no lo es,perdona la molestia.--Skywalker 00:19 4 sep 2009 (UTC) vidiojuegos de star wars Hola soy yakyeze me gustaria que me dijieras donde puedo conseguir el vidiojuego star wars knigth the old republic 1 y 2 descargandolo de internet gracias yakyezeYakyeze 07:34 4 sep 2009 (UTC) ahora Ahora mismo lo soluciono--Skywalker 16:48 5 sep 2009 (UTC) Frase Saludos maestro,¿como puedo insertar una frase un mi pagina de usuario?--Skywalker 16:29 7 sep 2009 (UTC) Terminé Maestro termine Victoria en Endor y Reorganización de la Nueva Republica que me pediste.--Skywalker 15:24 12 sep 2009 (UTC) Internet Maestro Obi,temo que tendre que tardar mas de lo esperado con la mision(un pequeño problema con mi servidor de internet)creo que para el fin de semana ya estara arreglado.saludos y... ¡Que la Fuerza te Acompañe!.--Skywalker 22:49 15 sep 2009 (UTC) Guia de uso de imagenes Maestro,lo leo,lo leo,pero no logro entenderlo,he subido la imagen pero no puedo ponerla en el lugar indicado.Si puedes explicarmelo tu,te lo agradeceria.Saludos.--Skywalker 17:53 22 sep 2009 (UTC) el amigo Maes,tengo un amigo que quiere entrar a la wiki,pero el quiere que yo sea su maestro(y a este paso creo que va entrar el año que viene),¿Habria una posibilidad de que tu puedas ser su maestro?.--Skywalker 19:37 29 sep 2009 (UTC) Nombre del usuario:fisto85. mi e-mail maes,mi e-mail es kenobiluc@hotmail.com,asi facilitará la comunicación. Maestro,cuando intento insertar la imagen en el articulo y previsualizo sale esto: [[Archivo:Clone trooper pilot.jpg|thumb|200px|right|Piloto clon fase 1 dentro de un LAAT/i durante la Batalla de Geonosis. En vez de la imagen ¿que debo hacer,borrar o cambiar?.Saludos y la fuerza lo acompañe maestro.--Skywalker 19:05 6 oct 2009 (UTC) ¡¡¡¡¡¡Gracias!!!!!! Firma Master Obi,¿como hago para poner el color que quiera y la imagen a mi firma?.Saludos.--Skywalker 13:33 15 oct 2009 (UTC) ¿Y luego grabo?.--Skywalker 23:51 16 oct 2009 (UTC) Etiquetas del usuario Maestro,¿como se pueden crear etiquetas del usuario?.Saludos y que la fuerza lo acompañe.--Skywalker 18:57 20 oct 2009 (UTC) ¿Y de donde saco imagenes de 80px?--Skywalker 21:07 6 nov 2009 (UTC) Hola Maestro hay varias cosas que debo decirle:primero: me llamo Lucia,segundo: no soy ningun caballero,tercero:espero que no me odie por esto,cuarto:espero que no me bloqueen y quinto:ya termino el piloto clon.Que la fuerza lo acompañe.--Skywalker 17:44 2 nov 2009 (UTC) AD Provisionalmente puedes nominar dos de tus artículos (o de cualquier otro usuario) a artículo destacado directamente. Si todo sale bien, posiblemente se elimine la política de que sólo los Inquisidores puedan nominar.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 22:57 12 nov 2009 (UTC) Portada Gracias por el toque. Últimamente estoy muy liado y no puedo estar al tanto. --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 20:37 17 nov 2009 (UTC) Premio Te lo has merecido con esfuerzo, y esa es la recompensa que podemos darte. Y yo también espero que sea el primero de muchos...--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 23:56 17 nov 2009 (UTC) Yomin Carr Veo que recientemente pusiste a Yomin Carr en tu lista de proyectos. Ya que entra dentro del ámbito del Proyecto Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, puedes registrarlo ahí, como lo has hecho respectivamente con tus otros artículos en el proyecto The Clone Wars.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 23:04 29 nov 2009 (UTC) Apariciones Master,¿como hago para poner en apariciones,primera aparición,solo mencionado,etc. Noticias:fisto85 (my friend),se arrepentio de formar parte de la Wiki,asi que no va a poder ser su maestro.Saludos...--Skywalker 20:14 1 dic 2009 (UTC) Misa preiguntia! Master Obi,necesito que visite esta pagina Piloto Clon parece que alguien lo edito medio mal y si puede borrarla.Otra cosa:Necesito que me diga como poner la plantilla de Vacacion (voy a estar ausente en la wiki por un tiempo). Espero que no sea mucho pedir. May the force be with you.--Skywalker 00:43 17 dic 2009 (UTC)